


Plague

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Дауд остается при дворе Эмили в качестве главы Тайной Службы и заболевает крысиной чумой, Корво - хороший немой парень при низком уровне хаоса, Чужой ревнует и разочарован, и все очень плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Plague by pokrzyk.

_Дауд болен._

Соколов с печальными глазами говорит, что это крысиная чума. Длинные пальцы Корво отвечают, что это не от крыс, и он знает, что прав – он бродил среди них, сражался среди них, спал среди них, и всегда чувствовал себя более уместным, чем в золотой клетке Башни. С Даудом не могло быть иначе.

_Дауда лихорадит._

Корво беззвучно пересекает комнату, но когда он бросает на него взгляд, то видит, что Дауд все равно не спит, искры жизни в его глазах заволакивает туман Бездны, и, словно в тумане, его кожа кажется бледной и прозрачной. Корво задается вопросом, что случится, если он поцелует его, но он помнит Джессамину (она была бледна, как туман) и не делает этого.  
«Он говорит, что я должен идти»  
Корво не отвечает, потому что не может. Этой ночью, возможно, впервые в жизни, он хочет увидеть человека с черными глазами, и он спит спокойно, без сновидений.

_Дауд теряет вес._

Корво пытается накормить его серконосским апельсином, ярким, как маленькое солнце, хранящим аромат далекого не-вполне-дома. Он спрашивает - движениями рук в воздухе. Дауд отказывается, но мягко. Корво берет пальцы Дауда в свои и прижимает их к губам. Руки, омытые в крови, должны пахнуть, словно грех, но теперь они несут на себе запах лекарств.

_Корво отдает серконосский апельсин Эмили._

Сон Дауда беспокоен, его тревожит высокая температура и глубокий кашель, и Эмили движется по комнате бесшумно. Корво благодарен ей за это.  
Эмили играет с апельсином, крутит его в своих маленьких ладошках. Она очень серьезна.  
«Он болен, потому что ОН этого хочет»  
Корво не говорит «я знаю», потому что не может.

_Дауда перестает лихорадить, но его ресницы мокрые от крови._

Корво наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, несмотря на то, что Соколов запретил. Пальцы Дауда находят пальцы Корво, и затем Корво чувствует холодный чужеродный металл.  
Корво хочет сказать «нет», но не делает этого, потому что не может. Дауд убеждается, что ладонь Корво сомкнулась вокруг рукояти клинка.  
«Давай. Прояви милосердие, телохранитель»  
И Корво проявляет милосердие.

_Корво болен._

Соколов с печальными глазами говорит, что это крысиная чума, и что он, должно быть, заразился от Дауда, но Корво отвечает своими длинными пальцами, что Дауд не при чем, и он знает, что прав.  
Он заражен.  
Просто не крысиной чумой.


End file.
